Kismet
by 88problems
Summary: Severus Snape thought he had finally left his old life behind after the final battle, but it seems that fate had other ideas. Eight years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harriet sodding Potter has found him, but Severus knows better than to judge books by their covers. My first fanfiction so please be gentle! AU for sure, Fem!Harry Potter and Snape lives.
1. Chapter 1

January was the worst of the winter months; Severus was convinced. The sun refused to show its face and the cruel British wind maliciously swept the small town of Bampton. Though, however dreadful the winter months were here, his cozy cottage by the River Batherm was incomparably nicer than the drafty dungeons in Hogwarts.

Severus turned up his collar at the wind, grimacing at the thought of the magical school he had left eight years prior. After the defeat of Voldemort he had been offered the chance to return to his previous position as Potions Master, all thanks to that insufferable chit Potter and her determination to make his innocence clear to the Ministry, but he declined. The old school held too many memories for him and, quite frankly, now that he was no longer bound there by a promise to Dumbledore or Voldemort he vied for his freedom. Minerva, though slightly miffed at his declaration, did concede to his wishes and bade him good luck, which was more than could be said of a certain Gryffindor harpy. Harriet Potter requested many discussions before his departure to, "clear the air", as she put it. Severus scowled at the memory, at the look on her face in his mind's eye as he told her there was nothing to say and that he merely wished to be left alone. This protestation was not enough to make the harridan leave him be. Each time she found herself, initially in his hospital room recovering and subsequently, in the dungeons packing he ignored her existence. After a week of this treatment Potter appeared to finally accept his dismissal without another word. He sold Spinners End the next day, accepting a pittance for the swift convenience.

It had been eight glorious years since the final battle. Eight wonderful years since he had any contact with his former life. Eight years and suddenly Harriet Potter had wormed her way back into his life, pushing and shoving.

Severus Snape continued his way from his apparition spot, just far enough out of town to avoid detection from muggles. He winced as the numerous shrunken bottles and vials in his pocket clinked together in his haste to remove himself from the inclement weather. He could hear the swift River Batherm sloshing as he made his way home, it was the only sound other than the howl of winter wind. Severus made it his mission to retrieve the potion ingredients from Knockturn Alley as quickly as possible and without interruption from anyone in his old life. The wind was soon joined by fevered but faint yelps and barks, unusual but not unheard of as many farms around the river had dogs on their property. He considered his mission of stealth a success, continuing to make his way down river until he noticed the girl just ahead of him on the bank. Harriet sodding Potter. She was struggling to maintain her hold on a whimpering dog, wrapping her cloak around the frightened animal. It took Severus a moment to realize both were soaking wet. Now he had a split second to make a decision, he could stop and make his presence known to the distracted girl or cast a notice-me-not charm and hope the savior remained unaware. Severus chose the latter. He quickly muttered the spell and moved just out of earshot. His previous shock at spotting the witch was quickly replaced with exasperation and curiosity, eight years uninterrupted and now this wretched girl had found him. Yet what was she doing so far from Islington? What was she doing in the middle of the country and with a dog no less? His mind quickly connected the mutt to the strange yelps he heard farther upstream, but did nothing to answer his other questions. From his covert position farther up the bank he could hear her cooing at the dog, attempting to sooth the fright.

"Come on now we're okay, yeah that's right we had a nasty fall but we're alright! We just have to make our way home, ten minute walk tops, and we'll be right as rain!" The animal continued to shiver, looking unconvinced. The Potter girl huffed, "Well I'm not the one that tumbled into this bloody river after going all barmy for a rabbit, honestly you're lucky I managed to get you out ya mangy thing...ruining a simple walk".

Severus rolled his eyes, of course the witch must be the dog's owner, but suddenly the first part of Potter's inane blather struck him, 'We just have to make our way home'. _Home_? **Home.** Harriet Potter not only had stumbled back into his life, but appeared to have set up shop with intentions to stay. And who knows how long she had been living in or around Bampton or if she even knew of his whereabouts. Regardless she would know soon if he did not move; while a notice-me-not charm was effective from a distance it would not keep him hidden if he were directly in front of her.

"Snape?"

Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet Potter unhooked the leash from her back door, smiling at the antics of the excited mass of fur currently twirling around her legs, right on time for his afternoon walk. The pair had developed a routine after moving to the small town: Harriet would take the pup for a short walk in the morning before work and a longer jaunt around the neighborhood in the late afternoon. The walks seemed to help with the boundless energy the dog possessed; she was sure it lay in his age and breed, some sort of collie mix, but the walks were just as relaxing for her.

Harriet moved the lacy curtain away from the window to determine if her galoshes were necessary for their trip. Grim clouds and wild trees shivering in the wind met her glance. The young witch groaned, today was just not going according to plan.

"How about a short walk tonight? It's colder than Merlin's balls out there and I would prefer to come back without frostbite". The pup stopped, staring up with baleful brown eyes at her suggestion. "I know we didn't get a chance to go this morning, probably why you're practically bouncing off the walls, but it's horrible out there today…". The dog tilted his head not breaking eye contact and yipped petulantly. Harriet groaned but her eyes were smiling; once they were outside she would enjoy the fresh air.

Ten minutes into their walk Harriet let the pup off his leash. They were far enough out of town now that cars were no longer something to worry about and they had been around the river often enough that her dog wouldn't get lost, theoretically. She stood for a moment, breath collecting in clouds around her nose and mouth, thinking about how much had changed in the past year. She had moved, changed careers, adopted a dog, and attempted to get off the Daily Prophet's radar. Leaving behind her position as an Auror had prompted many articles centered on her 'abandoning her heroic nature and duty to the wizarding world' as Rita Skeeter had so eloquently put it. Hadn't she done enough to earn her peace and quiet? She had defeated the darkest wizard of the age and fulfilled her duty to the world, she deserved to do with her time as she saw fit right? Wrong. The articles and nosy journalists continued for months. Harriet even found herself having to personally escort a reporter out of her back garden when she lived in Grimmauld Place, cursing the removal of the unplottable charm. This was the final straw, Harriet began looking for a new home the very next day.

A sudden yelp broke the young witch out of her reverie. Harriet looked up to see something small and black tumbling into the river, a rabbit veering away from the bank.

"Oh hell", she muttered, rushing down to the sloshing water, "I guess these galoshes were necessary". Harriet jumped from the bank scrambling to grab the animal before his head went under. The water wasn't very deep but the current was strong and if she wasn't quick enough the situation could take a devastating turn.

"Bloody bugger hell! I can't believe you went for that overgrown rodent, you know better than that young man". The pup wined pitifully, shivering uncontrollably as Harriet pulled him up and wrapped him in her cloak. She continued to make her way out of the river and up the bank, wet dog smell invading her nose. Harriet sighed, "Come on now we're okay, yeah that's right we had a nasty fall but we're alright! We just have to make our way home, ten minute walk tops, and we'll be right as rain!" Brown eyes gazed despondently back at her. The dog shook itself attempting to dispel the water from its fur; Harriet groaned with irritation at being covered in even more chilled water. "Well I'm not the one that tumbled into this bloody river after going all barmy for a rabbit, honestly you're lucky I managed to get you out ya mangy thing...ruining a simple walk". The pup yipped again as if to contradict her; Harriet rolled her eyes in exasperation. The girl was so absorbed by the furry bundle in her arms she almost didn't notice the man on the road just beyond the river bank. She tensed for the flash of a camera or the babble of a question from what she assumed was a reporter who had finally tracked her down, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Snape?"

 _Chapter Two finally up! What do we think so far? More will be revealed about what Harriet has been doing with her life in the next chapter as well as our furry friend's name! (You didn't think he would remain 'pup' forever did you?)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Snape?"

Dammit.

Severus turned and marched swiftly up the bank and away from the girl.

"Professor Snape? Wait, hold on!" Potter scrambled towards him, attempting to keep upright in the mud and silt with a wiggling animal in her arms.

"What are you doing here? For Merlin's sake Snape, slow down!"

Severus doubled his pace.

"What on earth are you so afraid of?" She called tauntingly at his retreating form. The wizard froze on the spot, the familiar taunt echoing in his ears, 'coward'. He knew what she was doing. Attempting to spur his ire in order to corner him with a fight. No, he would not be manipulated by some slip of a witch. Severus turned back to her, a snarl on his lips, looking murderous. The girl slowed her approach. She was suddenly wary of the fury evident in his rigid stance.

"I am afraid of no one Potter," he spat savagely, "you least of all".

A crack split the quiet of the countryside as Severus disapparated.

Harriet's breaths came rapidly as she struggled to collect herself. Severus Snape had been here. Here, in the middle of the country. Did he live in the area? How had she not seen him before or run into him in town? Granted she had only been living in Bampton for a few months, as it had taken her listing agent ages to find a house up to the witch's specifications. It was possible they had just missed each other, until now. Harriet groaned, thinking back on her clumsy attempts to engage the elusive wizard. ' _What on earth are you so afraid of_ ', Merlin what had she been thinking? Of course he would take immediate offence to that statement. The rage on her ex professor's face swam before her eyes, ' _coward_ ' she had bellowed at him at the end of her sixth year.

A tired sigh swept past the witch's lips.

"Bollocks".

A resounding crack of apparition rattled the windows of the cottage as Severus swept up the stone walkway of his home.

"Stupid insolent girl", the man muttered to himself, removing his cloak upon moving through the entryway. The wizard reached into his cloak pocket to remove the shrunken vials, face falling at the telltale wetness and glass shards. His hurried movements to get away from Potter had distracted him sufficiently enough that he had entirely forgotten about the fragile cargo he possessed. That girl, that arrogant little fool had derailed his plans for an entire weeks worth of brewing with one minute of stilted conversation. Of course Severus knew it was his own carelessness in his attempts to remove himself from the river that had caused the vial to break as it careened against the others, but it was infinitely easier in his anger to lay the blame on Potter. The wizard banished the mess from his robes and retired to the kitchen. Another trip to Knockturn Alley would be required; but for now Severus busied himself with the kettle. Tea with a splash of firewhisky would do wonders for his frozen extremities and his stormy disposition.

Harriet poured herself and her companion a generous helping of firewhisky into each of their tea cups.

"Oh, so it was that bad?"

Harriet rolled her eyes, Hermione truly had a gift for reading a situation. Hermione had come over to Harriet's home via the Floo after a frazzled fire call from her best friend.

"Yeah, it was not the best interaction, but at least he didn't throw a jar of dead cockroaches at my head this time 'round". The young witch busied herself with finding a box of biscuits to share with their tea rather than face the stern expression her friend wore.

"I know you still won't tell me what happened between you two back in fifth year, but I certainly hope you didn't repeat yourself today?" ' _Young lady_ ' remained unsaid, but hung in the air of disapproval Hermione seemed to exude.

"No mom," she said slyly, earning a smirk and an eye roll from her bushy haired friend, "I may have taunted him in a stupid attempt to get him to stay and talk with me, or at least fight with me…"

Hermione shook her head, fingernails tapping against her mug in exasperation.

"And I'm guessing it didn't go as planned?"

Harriet scowled, dumping a pile of chocolate biscuits onto a chipped plate. How on earth did she always know? Voicing this questions only garnered a laugh.

"Because you two are so similar: defensive, proud, and painfully stubborn. The only difference is that he is more strategic. He didn't want to talk to you after the final battle and he doesn't want to talk to you now, so how do you react? You charge in and pick a fight. Why are you so surprised he retreated?" Hermione paused to sip her tea, grimacing at the bitter whisky.

Harriet set the plate down, scooping up the dog that had been swooping around her legs at the sound of the biscuit box. The witch sat with a scowl, sipping at her own mug and pondering her decision.

"I don't think I was surprised, it was a very Snape thing to do but-", Harriet struggled to put into words the indignation she felt all those years ago at his dismissal of her, and the incident this afternoon had brought all her fury back to the surface.

"It's just infuriating that he won't even give me a chance to thank him for everything he did".

Hermione reached for a biscuit, dipping the confection into her tea.

"Harry, are you sure that's all that's bothering you? You could say all of that in a letter". Hermione reached over to give the pup a tickle behind his ear, earning an approving yip of contentment from the black mass of fur. Harriet frowned at this pronouncement, of course she wanted to thank him in person, what else could there be to say? Hermione had a point though, what was making her fight so hard to speak to him? The young witch shook her head, popping a wafer into her mouth.

"It's probably nothing Hermione. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you had a film I could borrow to show my students as a treat? I think filling in a comparison chart on the similarities and differences between a written fairy tale and maybe its Disney counterpart would help them with their organization and comprehension".

Hermione sensed their discussion of Snape was at an end for now but logged away her friends hesitance to contradict her for later.

"Of course, I'm sure Rose won't miss one of them for a week or two, we have far too many films but Ron is obsessed". Hermione glowed when she spoke of her husband and child, both of whom were away at the burrow spending time with grandma and grandpa, and would be arriving home for supper within the hour. Harriet smiled as well, thinking of how quickly Ron had been enamoured by muggle films, taking every opportunity to watch as many as he could on the 'Telly-fission'.

"The kids have been good enough to deserve a treat then?"

Harriet nodded, her smile growing even more. The young witch had been teaching at Bampton C of E Primary School since she had moved to the small town. It had been easy to gain references from Kingsley and some of the D.A. members she had taught back in her fifth year but it took some creative wording for her CV to really sell it to the Principal. Teaching, as cliche as it sounded, was real magic, even if it was at a muggle school. While it felt like going through the motions in auror training, the rush and pride she felt during her training of Dumbledore's Army had come rushing back upon entering the classroom.

"They have been absolutely brilliant, and yes before you say anything I am still insanely happy I left the Ministry", Harriet added seeing the questions forming on her friend's lips, "and I'm even happier being out here, no reporters to contend with or people gawping at my forehead 'Mione". Hermione smiled at that.

"Good, I know Ron misses you at work but if this makes you happy then we are happy".

Harriet nodded, popping the last biscuit into her mouth. Hermione was a miracle worker when it came to making her feel better. Then again chocolate wafers, puppy cuddles, and booze filled tea also did wonders for the human condition.

 _Hey guys! Chapter Three is finally up. Let me know what you think so far and hit me up with a review! Pretty please with sherbert lemons on top!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had to work more in the evenings so I haven't had as much free time to write. I've also tried to add a touch more description, as one helpful reviewer pointed out, it was lacking. Enjoy!_

The first few rays of sunlight began to filter through the many windows in Mill Green Cottage. The listing agent that sold Harriet the space always said that the 'golden hour' was when the house really came alive, and if the witch were ever awake at five AM she would have agreed. Harriet _would_ have appreciated the sunshine that transformed her kitchen into something from a Home and Garden catalog; her home glowing with hues of cream and blue lapis against the exposed wood beams on her ceilings. Harriet, however, remained asleep and content to miss the cottages true beauty. Upstairs, in the second bedroom, the young witch snored softly, legs tangled in bedclothes and lilac sheets, dead to the world at large. Harriet's dreams were filled with a mixture of small voices asking to go to the bathroom or how much longer they had to wait for lunch and dark eyes that sneered in her attempts to answer them.

A flat tongue startled her out of the strange dream, licking at her face and hands.

"Copper" Harriet groaned, pushing the mass of fur and drool off her chest, "honestly, off! I'm up, I'm up". She cracked an eye open, searching for her digital alarm clock. 5:15 gazed back at her in red flashing numbers. The young witch rolled her eyes and scoffed, ruffling the pups ears and sitting up. Copper yipped excitedly, soft brown eyes following her masters movements to the ensuite loo.

The cold tan tiles stung her bare feet as she made her way into the shower, eyes half shut, setting the temperature to a comfortable warmth. The witch began to mentally plan her day out starting with breakfast: porridge for her and kibble for Copper. Then a short walk for her excitable Border Collie mix followed by work. The kids would be working with charts and how to compare stories in preparation for the film they would be watching later in the week. _Beauty and the Beast_ , one of her favorites now as an adult, would keep the kids entertained for sure. Harriet shut off the water and stepped out. Wrapping her fluffiest towel around her shoulders, amenities were something she always indulged in, the young witch grabbed her toothbrush while wiping down the mirror. Emerald eyes stared back. Her Aunt Petunia had always said that her eyes were her only nice feature on an otherwise homely face, and the young witch carried the weight of those words with her still. Harriet would never consider herself beautiful, she felt her father's nose and strong jaw detracted from her thin face, but her eyes were definitely her biggest asset. She had taken the plunge and purchased contact lenses upon moving to the muggle world as well, wanting to accentuate the only thing she inherited from her mother. Her hair was still thick but also much more manageable once she learned how to take care of it, choosing shorter and more fashionable layered haircuts. No, she would never be beautiful, but she accepted that.

Severus awoke with a gasp. Worried green eyes and swirling dark hair had plagued his dreams all night. Now the wretched girl was haunting his unconscious as well? Long fingered hands ran over the Potion Master's palid face as though they could sweep away the confusion and irritation he felt. It was the product of her interruption from the previous day and that was all he reasoned, pushing the doubts away for the time being. Severus cast a tempus charm and swept his long flannel clad legs off his large queen sized bed. Though 5:30 was early he would not be falling back into those unnerving dreams again, resolving to continue with the day. Severus made his way downstairs looking forward to his first cup of coffee. While tea served as an adequate caffeine boost in the afternoon, coffee was the only thing sufficient for his morning. Rare  
English sunshine dared to stream through the sole window into his small kitchen; Severus squinted against the light blearily as he went about his morning routine. An owl tapped against the kitchen window as coffee began to brew and two pieces of rye toast were buttered generously. Severus still maintained his Daily Prophet subscription, not that everything the paper reported was important or true necessarily, rather, reading between the lines was key. The wizard scanned the first page, sipping a steaming cup of black coffee.

' _ **The Girl Who Lived: Where Is She Now?**_ ' The headline forced a scoff out Severus, of course the Potter girl still managed to garner front page attention.

' _ **While it has been eight years since Harriet Potter, 'The Girl Who Lived' and savior of the wizarding world, managed to defeat 'He Who Must Not Be Named' it appears that the only person to have forgotten the importance of Miss Potter is the young witch herself. Rita Skeeter, special correspondent, reports that few have seen or heard from the young defender since abandoning her position as Head Auror the previous year. Now many are asking, where has Miss Potter gone and why has she forsaken those that have looked up to her for so long? Continued on Page Six**_ ' _._

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. That certainly explained what she was doing in his small town but not necessarily the why. Rita's rhetoric was heavy handed to be sure but words like 'abandoned' and 'forsaken' would certainly go a long way to create suspicion and doubt in the minds of the public at the girl's disappearance from society. Suspicion was dangerous in large numbers, Potter would have to be careful. The girl already experienced how quickly the court of public opinion could turn on someone in her fifth year and it was something she probably would not like to have happen again. Something apprehensively noble stirred in Severus' chest and suddenly Dumbledore's voice rang through his head, ' _perhaps someone needs to warn the girl_ '. The wizard stiffened at his inner dialogue, hadn't he long abandoned the need to get involved in problems that did not concern him? Dumbledore's voice echoed again, this time with a soft chuckle, ' _why shouldn't it concern you Severus? She was, of course in your charge for so long it is almost a force of habit don't you think?_ '

"I'm thinking too much, that's the problem", the wizard muttered to the empty room, setting down his now tepid coffee mug. Perhaps a letter was in order.

 _I know not too much happened this chapter but there will be more Harriet/Severus interaction in chapter five. As always please review! I genuinely want to know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had just finished preparing breakfast for her two year old daughter and had set to work on a pot of tea for herself and Ron when a silvery Barred Owl flew through the open kitchen window. The witch turned to look at the clock above their stove in confusion; this wasn't the usual postal owl so who on earth would be sending them a letter so early? Hermione examined the missive; the parchment was simply folded and bore no seal or crest, a mark of urgency perhaps? Unfolding the sheet, the spidery scrawl that met her gaze caused the girl to freeze. What on earth was Snape doing writing to her?

"Morning love, who's that from?" Ron's sleepy yawn punctured the young witches shock, bringing Hermione out of her daze. Rose, suddenly noticing her father's presence, gurgled in a morning greeting and held out her arms to be picked up. Ron beamed, tickling her sides before hoisting the toddler out of the highchair and into his arms. Hermione smiled at their antics, the letter momentarily forgotten, and poured her husband of five years a cup of tea.

"Take a look for yourself". Hermione slid the parchment across their oak table for Ron to take. The wizard planted a kiss on the giggling child's cheek before handing her over to his wife. Hermione reached for the abandoned plate of sliced bananas, strawberries, and plain Cheerios to resume feeding Rose her breakfast while Ron read the strange letter.

"What the bloody hell is he playing at?" Ron looked from the paper to Hermione, surprise and suspicion etched on his freckled face. Hermione sighed, wiping away smeared fruit from Rose's mouth; she wasn't positive about their old professors motives but she could guess.

"He doesn't want to speak to her directly, this is his way of looking out for her I suppose…" she took the letter back, rereading the familiar handwriting with a pensive look.

 _Miss Granger, or perhaps I should be addressing you by your new title of Weasley, I am writing to inform you of the danger Miss Potter has immersed herself in. No doubt my missive has aroused your suspicion and ire perhaps but I implore you and your husband to look into the last few Daily Prophet articles that mention Potter's departure from the wizarding world. It appears that Rita Skeeter is once again making it her mission to turn the public against your foolish Gryffindor friend, no doubt for the sheer volume in sales. Inform the dunderhead of her mishandling of the situation; she must address the public before they address her._

 _Severus Snape_

"So we should probably contact Harry, I suppose Snape wouldn't have written if it wasn't important…" Ron's suggestion surprised his wife for a moment, she did not expect such a diplomatic response from him so quickly. Then again, she mused, Ron had matured a lot in the last few years; his daughter's presence certainly had done much to mellow out the wizard and his temper.

"I had another thought", Hermione said with an air of mischief. Ron sat up a touch straighter in his chair, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth; he had only heard his wife speak in such a tone a few times before, most of them occurring while they had still been at Hogwarts.

"Hand me some of the spare parchment from the top of the fridge love; we have a letter to send".

888

 _Professor Snape, I must say I'm surprised to hear from you after so long and doubly so at your concern for Harriet. I understand your hesitance to contact her directly yourself, though I fear this may be your only course of action. We have broached our distress at Harriet's departure from the wizarding world before but she refuses to acknowledge any problem that could arise. Harriet doesn't want Ron and I to worry ourselves over something she 'can handle herself'. She will not listen to reason if it comes from us so perhaps you should try your own brand of debate. She respects you sir. Use this to your advantage._

 _Sincerely yours, Hermione Weasley._

Severus snarled, throwing the parchment away, and ran his hands through his shoulder length black hair; his Barred Owl hooted derisively at the outburst and flew to the window. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. This was the reason why he decided to contact the Granger girl in the first place. Severus had no desire to see Potter, let alone attempt to reason with the chit. The wizard paced his kitchen, five steps from wall to wall, and considered leaving it all alone. Potter could deal with her problems herself. She had survived the war and defeated a wizard who had bested older and wiser opponents. Granger and Weasley, or rather Weasley and Weasley, would eventually have to step in and rescue their idiotic friend from public persecution. She wasn't his responsibility anymore.

' _Ah, but Severus, you did help guide her throughout the war and prepared her for what lay ahead, did you not?_ ' Severus let a slow breath out through his nose; his blasted 'Dumbledore Conscience' chose the absolute worst times to speak up.

' _She has been on your mind since your meeting yesterday_ '. The wizard paused in his progression through the kitchen. Of course she had, the girl had caused him to ruin his cloak and lose a valuable ingredient, it was simply irritation that allowed her to plague his mind. Wasn't it?

' _Do you care for the girl Severus?_ '

"Of course not," the wizard spat out to the empty room.

But for just a moment, he wasn't sure.

 _I thought this would be a good place to stop for Chapter Five. I know I said there would be some H/S action but it just didn't fit yet, even the progression in this chapter felt a little quick :-P I hope you can all forgive me!_

 _Also: 1) I'm hoping Severus isn't coming off as crazy or anything, I just like the idea of his conscience sounding like Dumbledore because the headmaster was such a huge part of his life for so many years._

 _2) Severus has kept up with the news (Daily Prophet) and would have seen the announcement of Hermione and Ron's wedding. Two thirds of the 'golden trio' getting married would naturally make the papers._

 _As always, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay but please enjoy chapter Six! This Chapter is taking place a few weeks after Chapter five._

"Have a good day! Remember your permission slips must have signatures by tomorrow!" Harriet smiled as the last of her students left the classroom, juggling their backpacks and winter boots; today had been productive but exhausting. Posters, her students had finished before lunch, were now adorning the walls but the art materials still needed to be put back into their proper cupboards and the desks had yet to be moved back into five rows of five. Harriet's classroom was like her second home; she prefered it to be just as clean and organized as her own house, habits left over from her days at the Dursley's.

"Knock Knock," came a tentative voice from the door. Harriet started a bit, twisting around to see who was addressing her.

"Oh Jonathan! What are you doing here? I thought you had a field trip today," Harriet wandered back over to the door to greet her friend.

Jonathan Colter, another teacher at her school, had welcomed Harriet to C of E with open arms. The witch attributed their fast friendship to his eerie similarity to Neville Longbottom, in personality at least, but it was his charm that really won her over. His warm hazel eyes, permanently creased from smiling, and sandy blond hair, that looked perpetually windswept, also helped. Jonathan had provided her with many lesson plans and old assignments to help her get started a few months prior. She had responded with baked goods and coffee runs to make up for his aid.

"We all just got back actually but I wanted to grab some assignments that need to be marked," Jonathan gestured to his black satchel with a grin, "What are you still doing here?"

Harriet smiled, "I need to get my room back in order here, the desks and art supplies are all over the place," the witch began to move towards the desks but kept her face on her friend.

"Oh I can help you with that before I go," Jonathan made to set his bag down but Harriet put her hand up to stop him. She didn't want to delay the man, especially since he lived on the other side of Bampton.

"You have to drive home and get on all that marking, I can handle this. Really, go, go," Harriet pointedly began moving the desks back into rows, waiting for her muggle friend to leave so she could simply use her wand to clear up the mess.

The Neville-look-alike's smile faltered slightly, but if there was something wrong he didn't mention it. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Harriet," and with that the man turned on his heel and left.

Harriet waited for a moment before moving towards the door and closing it, removing her wand from the holster in her boot. Though the war was over Harriet felt safer carrying it on her person at all times. She meticulously cast a Muffliato charm just to make sure no one outside the classroom could tell what was happening. The last thing Harriet needed was the Ministry breathing down her neck for breaking the Statute of Secrecy, especially after everything Kingsley had done to help her secure her position as a teacher.

With a furtive glance at the door Harriet cast a whispered Locomotor charm and swept each desk back into their proper positions. The witch repeated the spell to organize the art supplies and with one final flick of her wand the classroom was orderly once more.

"Excellent," Harriet murmured to herself, now she simply needed to collect her own papers to grade and apparate back to Mill Green Cottage. Copper would be waiting for their nightly walk and supper wasn't going to start itself. With a sigh of contentment Harriet grabbed her bag and disappeared with a pop.

888

It had been a few weeks since Severus Snape had initially run into Harriet Potter and the man had finally yielded to the whims of his former student. Granger had provided him the name and address of Potter's cottage and suggested using the floo to contact her friend; Severus had snidely rebuked his former student for handing over the information so quickly but welcomed the ease. Still, the wizard would precede his firecall with a letter informing the witch of his intentions, no need to surprise the girl and drag out a short meeting with pointless and unnecessary dialogue. Severus glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was half past four o'clock in the afternoon and the Potter girl would probably be arriving home any minute. The man scowled, fingers tapping against his kitchen table, he hated waiting and it was just like that insufferable girl to make him.

888

Harriet could not contain the yell that escaped her at the now filthy state of her tiled floor. "Copper! NO, you stay here! I just washed this floor you mangy thing!" While the last few weeks had been sunny, the weather had shifted in the early afternoon creating a world of grey skies, damp earth, and chilled air. Copper had taken advantage of this and took every opportunity to race through the wet mud, covering the animal in a thick layer of muck. Harriet, irritated and chilled to the bone, cast a Scourgify on the pup and the surrounding tiles. The spell would work in a pinch for her floor but produced a yip of consternation from the dog.

With all the chaos the Barred Owl tapping at the young witches kitchen window almost went unnoticed. Harriet shuffled over to open the passage for her winged guest and procure the missive. She normally only received the occasional letter from Ron and Hermione, both of whom usually prefered to floo her, or Mrs. Weasley, who would be checking in. A letter from Severus Snape, however; was remarkably out of the ordinary. Harriet read and reread the spidery script three times but still had difficulty digesting the information.

Snape wanted to speak with her.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man since running into him over three weeks ago, so what had prompted this contact? **And** what on earth was so imperative that it couldn't be said in the letter? Harriet shook the questions from her mind and focused on writing out a quick reply for the moody owl that still occupied her kitchen while Copper avoided the birds eye line, tail between his legs.

Professor Snape was coming over to her Cottage. Snape?

Harriet busied herself making a pot of her favourite earl grey and setting the table for tea, trying not to think about how poorly their last interaction went.

"What could go wrong?"

 _Aww Jonathan. What do we think of our muggle friend? He has no idea at this point that Harriet is a witch. Anyways, read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Severus stepped through the flames and onto the small hearth of Harriet Potter's fireplace. The tall man swiped the soot from his grey wool sweater and took in his former students living room. It was spacious with cream coloured walls and exposed wood beams that lined the ceilings. Her furnishings were modest contemporary pieces that continued the cream theme with spots of blue lapis accents. Pictures also adorned the walls. Most were scenes of Potter with her friends, Granger and Weasley, but a few contained faded photographs of Lily and James. Severus scowled and turned away from the frames, the images of James doing nothing for his stormy disposition.

"Hello? Professor, I'm in the kitchen setting up some tea for us, just beside the living room there!" The wizard rolled his eyes, the girl had no manners, not even greeting a guest? What was this world coming to? A rapid clicking sound grabbed his attention once more as a furry monster rammed into the Potion Master's shins, almost causing the man to clatter to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this!" Severus snarled, sidestepping the mass of black fur and drool. Potter suddenly appeared in the aforementioned hall and quickly attempted to scoop up the animal, hissing apologies and admonishments simultaneously.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I should have put him outside or in his kennel, he gets so excited with new people, I am so so sorry. Bad boy, you can't just jump on people like that, you know better!" The dog seemed to give the reprimand no mind, simply yipping and staring at the irritated man. The Potter girl stepped back, blushing slightly, and cleared her throat.

"Before we sit, I wanted to apologize to you for our previous meeting, I was just so surprised to run into you and I really just wanted to talk…" she trailed off, blushing even more insistently at his glare. "Right, um please follow me, I have tea and biscuits in the kitchen-"

"That won't be necessary Potter. What I have to say will not take long," the wizard drawled, stopping Harriet in her tracks. She turned back to her professor with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean? I-I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I simply came to inform you that the results of your poor decision making have allowed Rita Skeeter to spread a cloud of misinformation around your departure from the wizarding world. As such, she is beginning to turn the public against you. It is time for you grow up and address them before that She-Devil take this any further."

Harriet gaped at the man, attempting to process everything that he had just said.

"So...that is why you came here?"

Severus nodded stiffly, a part of him pleased with the rattled look on the spawn of James' face. "Yes, you've had your fun out here playing 'muggle', but now you must stop pathetically hiding and fix your mistakes. Address the public and tell them where and why you've gone or that unscrupulous woman will be your undoing."

Harriet's nostrils flared slightly as she breathed through her anger. She had gained a lot of patience from teaching but that was with children, dealing with stiff-necked adults was another matter entirely.

"Well then," she said slowly and carefully, "if that was all, I will bid you good day." Harriet placed the dog back on the ground, shooing him into the kitchen, and crossed her arms resolutely.

Severus smirked at the picture of vexation. "What? No biscuits or tea now that you haven't gotten your way? Precious Potter-"

"Out," The girl said softly, her expression murderous, "Get. Out. Of my house."

Severus dropped his smug expression but remained where he was, as if held to the spot by the witches anger.

"You come into my house under the pretense of speaking with me about an important matter, only to insult me with every other word? I have apologized for my own rude behavior so enough is enough. I am no longer your student. I am an adult and you are on **my** private property. I told you to **leave**!" The girl's anger was palpable and her magic radiated outward with each clipped word she snarled. A bulb popped in a standing lamp near the fireplace, snapping Severus out of his stupor, providing a cue for the wizard to depart. As he quickly made his way back towards the fireplace, Severus stole one last look at the angry girl. There were tears in her green eyes, he always hated when Lily's eyes bore them and now…

The wizard shook his head and stepped through the flames.

Harriet stood rooted to the spot, shaking in her residual anger that she felt towards that horrible man. The witch sniffed, blinking back tears of anger and frustration, she should have expected this. She remembered what he was like back in school, why on earth did she think he would behave any differently? Harriet wiped at her eyes and made her way back to the kitchen, collapsing into the nearest chair. Copper padded over and placed his face in her lap. She scratched behind his ears and allowed herself to be comforted by her dog.

"Sorry about all the noise, none of it was because of you. Just us humans being foolish."

Copper woofed softly and licked her hands, coaxing a small smile from his owner. With a tired sigh Harriet summoned a Takeaway Menu from the top of her fridge. She definitely didn't feel like cooking or doing much of anything now, but maybe some curry would cheer her up.

 _Damn...well that didn't go according to plan, did it Severus? Poor Harriet, something's gotta give for these two and soon, right gang? Anyways, read and review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! My apologies on the wait, but without further adieu here is chapter eight!_

The soothing rhythm of a knife on a wooden cutting board and the hiss of vegetables sizzling on the stove filled Hermione's kitchen. Harriet loved to visit her friends at the supper hour. Not just for the standing invitation to their table, but because of the pleasant atmosphere of sounds and smells. Hermione and Ron lived in a world constantly in motion and perpetually in the noisy chaos of everyday life. Whether it was Rose and her babbling, the constant creating of food and drink in the kitchen, or simply the end of the day conversation between her two best friends; Harriet prefered their chaos over her own lonely and quiet abode. Of course the witch had Copper to keep her company, but for all he seemed to understand, on the occasion she did speak to him, the dog was not much of a conversationalist himself.

"So you told him to just...get out? Just like that?" Hermione asked with a slight frown. She glanced at her husband who was setting the table with a grim expression on his face. It had been a week since Harriet had been visited by her former professor and she was still incensed, it seemed that his acerbic attitude had not abated in the years since the war.

"Yeah, I also told him I was no longer his student and he couldn't speak to me like that anymore. I just couldn't let him stay any longer if he was just going to act like an ass the entire time you know?" Harriet maintained eye contact with the small child in her lap, holding her small hands and bouncing her knee in the imitation of a horse, Rose giggled in response.

"Besides, he said he didn't really _want_ to stay for longer than was necessary **and** it's not like I was rude about it, _and_ I **really** could have been…" Harriet trailed off in a defensive pout. The witch stole a glance at Hermione and Ron, one appeared pensive while the other looked irritated.

"Harry's right. She shouldn't have to deal with that greasy git or any of his twaddle, good for you mate," Ron rumbled, the corner of his mouth was turned up in a half smile that did not match the grimace his eyes held. Hermione sighed and turned away towards to stove, stirring a few things and seasoning others. Though she had picked up a few spells from her mother in law, Hermione still believed cooking deserved a muggle approach, something Ron still found baffling.

"Whatever ' _twaddle'_ he came to say was important enough that it couldn't be said in a letter Ronald," his wife huffed before turning to their friend, "Harry, I thought you _wanted_ to speak with him? This article he mentioned, he was trying to warn you was he not?" Ron turned to his wife at this, an eyebrow quirked at her omission of their own knowledge on the subject.

Harriet nodded, switching knees to bounce her honorary niece, and thought back to the warning cloaked in venom.

"Yes he did...but that isn't how you go about trying to help someone, insulting them until they take noti-" Harriet stopped at a loss for words. That was precisely the type of strategy Snape would use to manipulate her into fixating on his visit. Hermione smirked at her husband, who looked just as shocked as Harriet, and turned back to the stove.

"Well I still don't think that's a great way to go about it, and I don't forgive him for the horrible things he said," Harriet groused into Rose's curly red hair, pressing a kiss to her head, Rose babbled away in nonsense sentences."He'll never be a decent man 'Mione, at least not with me…" Harriet trailed off once more, irritation burning behind her eyes, refusing to look at either of her friends. Ron and Hermione exchanged frowns.

"Well perhaps you should leave that worry for another day and focus on what you're going to do about that horrible Skeeter woman, or at least do some investigating of your own," Harriet perked up slightly at Hermione's words, focusing on something like this was much more important than obsessing over a few insults, "And if you still want to discuss his 'communication techniques' and offer a few of your own right back, you could just send him a letter," Hermione affirmed as she set down a serving bowl full of Irish Stew and a basket of crispy soda bread rolls, "He may just surprise you".

Harriet and Ron both snorted, though the latter lacked her enthusiasm; it would be a cold day in Hell before Severus Snape would apologize, that was for sure.

888

It would be a cold day in Hell before he apologized. Severus found himself pacing the length of his kitchen once more, running his long fingers through ink black hair. Somehow the Potter girl had managed to get him worked up again. If it wasn't her smashing his precious potion ingredients, or neglecting to cage a misbehaving mangy animal, it was an obnoxious photo shrine to her parentage! It was a marvel he was as polite as he was.

The wizard grabbed a chair from the kitchen table next to him and sank down into it, a small part of him admonishing his lack of fairness towards the Potter spawn.

' _It could have been handled better, though you certainly have her attention now,'_ Dumbledore's voice chuckled in his head; Severus groaned at the intrusion of his conscience. That was the point wasn't it? Provide the warning, manipulate her into doing something about it, all while getting a few insults in. A perfect plan really.

' _Perhaps you could explain your irritation then?'_

The chit had nearly hexed him! She had shrieked her displeasure and sent him on his way, Severus could only tolerate so much rudeness.

' _Though you did taunt her mercilessly until she felt forced to expel you from her home...she was correct about no longer being your student to torment…_ '

Why should it matter to him if he hurt Potter's feelings, it was such a juvenile sentiment and certainly not worth his attention. Certainly not.

Lily's tear filled eyes cut across his vision. Potter's eyes.

Severus groaned in irritation and rubbed his own tired eyes, perhaps Hell would need a weather update.

 _Oh a change of heart perhaps? Let's hope so! More Harriet/Jonathan action coming up as well in Chapter nine!_

 _Please Review, I would love to know what you all think so far!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Christopher! You will let go of Alice's arm this instant! Alice! Stop biting Christopher!" Harriet's crisp voice cut through the school yard like a whip crack. The two children begrudgingly separated, one wiping angry tears from her eyes, the other scowling and muttering under his breath.

"Both of you will follow me, we need to have a discussion," the witch announced with agitation, raising her hand to quell the pair who had begun to talk over one another, blame and venom on their tongues. Harriet placed herself between the students, marching them away from the school yard, and the pack of students that had been watching, and moved back towards the double doors. The witch attempted to calm her own outrage by breathing deep through her nose. If there was one thing Harriet could not stand it was bullying and fighting of **any** kind and this was the fifth time she had caught these students at each other's throats in less than three weeks.

Upon reaching her classroom Harriet directed Christopher and Alice to take seats adjacent to each other with one desk in between, so as to lessen the chance of an errant kick or pinch between the angry children.

"Why is it always you two?" She asked, understanding how Professor McGonagall must have felt about herself and Draco all those years ago, "What am I going to do with you both? Do you need to be separated? Put into different classes? Schools? How are we going to fix this because speaking with the Principal and your parents has clearly not helped matters so far". Harriet sighed at their wide eyed stares and fidgety hands, there was something beyond mere dislike festering between the two and it needed to be brought out into the open.

"Christopher...Alice, I want you both to write a letter," the students narrowed their eyes suspiciously at her statement.

" What for?"

"To who?"

A small smirk graced Harriet's lips, "You will be writing to each other, a letter once a week I think will suffice. Your parents will be informed that this will be part of your homework to ensure that it is completed. The first letter must be in the form of an apology to each other and an explanation of your behaviour," her smile grew at the look of dismay gracing Alice and Christopher's faces.

"And before you start on about how unfair this is, the next step would have been a suspension for fighting on school grounds again. However, I believe your education comes first so you will remain in class. For now".

Alice breathed out a visible sigh of relief at her teacher's words while Christopher rolled his eyes in irritation, "How long will we have to write these letters? I have football try-outs coming up," Christopher grumbled petulantly.

Harriet simply smiled, "That is up to you both. For now, however, you may go. You both will be serving detention after school in the library with Mrs. Peterson for your transgressions today and she will be informed of the assignment. Good day to you both."

With that both students left her classroom, Alice wearing a troubled expression on her face while Christopher maintained his pinched scowl, visibly struggling to refrain from speaking.

Once the two were out of earshot Harriet let out a great sigh and let her head flop onto the desk, making a mental note to send Mrs. Peterson an email about that afternoon's detention. Sometimes teaching took the very life from her, but it was still worth it.

"Bad day?" A friendly voice asked, as the smell of fresh coffee and pastries invaded her nose. Harriet's grin threatened to jump from her face as she lifted her head to wink at Jonathan.

"Not if you keep plying me with caffeine and danishes," the witch chuckled, "I definitely need this after dealing with Gandalf and Saruman over there." Jonathan's eyes narrowed for a moment, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

"Oh, sorry those two, Alice Masterson and Christopher Allders? They just remind me of rivals from _The Lord of the Rings_ the way they carry on. Have you read it or seen the films? The first came out about five years ago…" she trailed off self consciously.

After the defeat of Voldemort Harriet finally found that she had time to read for pleasure rather than academia and immersed herself in the many novels that she had missed growing up with the Dursleys and being away at Hogwarts. Tolkien, Lewis, Lovecraft, and London, to name a few; she devoured their works and searched for more. While wizarding fiction was perfectly adequate, muggle literature viewed her world, one it fervently believed to be fictional itself, with such awe that it left the witch breathless.

"Ahh fighting again? Well they're lucky **you** caught them, if Principal Laughton were supervising they'd be out on their keisters for the week," said Jonathan with a sigh, neither teacher viewed suspensions as ideal punishments. Harriet nodded and plucked a danish from the box on her desk, apples with cinnamon sugar were a favourite of hers, using a spare piece of paper as an emergency napkin to avoid crumbs on her marking.

"Too right," she mumbled around a full mouth, hand curled in front to spare her friend the abysmal table manners she had picked up from Ron while at Hogwarts.

"So why the picnic? I thought it was my turn to buy coffee this week?" Jonathan coloured at the witches question and chuckled lightly, attempting to avoid Harriet's quizzical look.

"You seemed a little down the last few days so I figured I'd treat you...try and cheer you up a bit…" Jonathan trailed off, still refusing to meet her surprised gaze. It had been two weeks now since her argument with Snape and she was still irritated with the man, but had she really been so obviously upset?

"That's sweet of you, I really appreciate it...was I truly that noticeable?"

"Well you're always noticeable, er- that is, you're always noticeably happy and upbeat so it was a little more apparent that something was bothering you," he asserted with a smile, "did you want to talk about it at all?"

Harriet looked back down at the danish, weighing her options. How much could she explain to Jonathan without exposing herself as a witch or the war filled past? While she did trust her friend on many levels there were still quite a few things that the man did not know about her.

"Is it something to do with your parents?"

Harriet's face tilted away from her desk, eyebrows quirked in her own unspoken question. Jonathan had the good graces to look embarrassed at his inquisition.

"I'm sorry, you just never talk about them and you're rather young to own a house all on your own...and I've bollocksed up this chat haven't I?"

Harriet recovered from her jolt and quickly smiled to reassure her anxious companion.

"No...no, It isn't about them I- I'm just not ready to talk about it...it's nothing to be worried about or anything like that, I'll be fine."

Jonathan levelled a long disappointed gaze at the witch as she side stepped his question, Harriet still wasn't ready to talk about her life before C of E.

"Well...if you ever need a sympathetic ear..."

"I'll know where to find you,"

The two teachers grinned at each other, both surreptitiously filing away the conversation to ponder later, while continuing to eat the pastries and sip the cooling coffee as their lunch hour break came to a close.

888

Harriet absent-mindedly ruffled Copper's furry ears as the collie mix bounded to the back door to greet his owner. After her illuminating conversation with Jonathan, the rest of the school day had seemed to drag with the weight of her stress. The witch deposited her coat and satchel on the brass hook by the door and continued moving towards her kitchen table. The incident with Severus and the business with Rita Skeeter were clearly still bothering her and needed to be dealt with immediately. She didn't need more people asking questions, and it was her responsibility to rectify the situation. Harriet summoned two pieces of spare parchment and her favourite feathered quill; the witch had letters to send.

 _Thanks for your patience guys! We finally got to see Harriet in teacher mode and more conversations with Jonathan! Chapter ten will have a visit from an old friend and more Severus/Harriet interaction. Stay tuned! And as always, please review! (I also apologize for any inconsistencies or grammar errors that pop up, again this is my first story and it is unbeta'd)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the wait everyone, I have not abandoned you! I'm attempting to make a costume last minute for a Comic and Entertainment Expo, which is coming up in a month, and that has been taking up a fair amount of my time lately. But I'll be meeting Tom Felton and Jason Isaacs! So it'll be worth it. Anyway without further adieu here is chapter ten!_

 _ **Harriet Potter: The Girl Who Left**_

 _Nine months since the savior of the wizarding world resigned from the Auror department and those that knew her well still only have the kindest of regards for her._

" _Miss Potter, a very gifted witch, was hard to lose I will admit. We would have offered her a promotion if it would have convinced her stay, but she was destined for greener pastures. I can assure you that she is much more suited to the position she holds now than she ever was here". Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, refrained from commenting on just what Miss Potter's new position was, but maintains that The Chosen One's departure was amicable._ _Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and former professor of transfiguration, had this to say of her former student: "Miss Potter was always curious and headstrong, qualities that often got her into trouble during her formative years here...but whatever trouble she may be getting into now, does she not deserve to do so without bother from the public?" Certainly a question many are debating as the coverage of Harriet Potter's departure continues._

 _Special correspondent, Lara Thornbrook of The Quibbler, decided to take on the case of the disappearance of Harriet Potter, upon being contacted with the chance for an exclusive interview with the witch in question. Miss Potter, who had not spoken to the press since her defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, contacted The Quibbler in order to 'get the story straight' and dispel the rumours about her disappearance once and for all._

 _Harriet Potter, 26, invites this reporter to the quiet muggle countryside with her dog, Copper. Our interview takes place during one of Miss Potter's daily afternoon walks around a quaint muggle town she now resides in, the name of which is being withheld to respect Miss Potter's privacy. When asked about the sudden departure from the wizarding world, she smiles ruefully._

 _"It wasn't as sudden as all that really...It took a lot of tough decision making and planning to finally leave the Auror department. I wanted to give them time to find and train someone to replace me."_

 _Copper leads our party along a river he seems to know very well, his owner follows with sharp eyes and a quiet grace that speak of quick reflexes. Why the change of pace though? This is the question on the minds of many, after the famous witches departure, why give up chasing dark wizards?_

 _"Well If you had spent your entire life chasing and being chased by dark wizards, wouldn't you want a break?"_

 _So is this just that? A break?_

 _"Yes," she says with a smile, "a permanent one"._

 _ **Continued on Page Six...**_

888

"Luna I can't thank you enough for getting me into contact with Lara, this article is just what I needed!" Harriet cried, wrapping one arm around her friend's shoulders while the other clutched the paper. The blond witch smiled dreamily and returned the one armed hug, gazing at the wagging tail of the dog beside them. Luna Lovegood had arrived through Harriet's floo to personally deliver two copies of The Quibbler, at Harriet's behest, with her published interview and was promptly invited for a celebratory glass of wine. The witch had also taken the opportunity to quickly send out a copy of her interview with the borrowed Weasley owl, as Harriet couldn't bring herself to replace Hedwig, scribbling out a quick message before shooing the bird away. Harriet made her way back into the living room with a plate of cheese and crackers to accompany their wine; one good thing she had learned from Petunia was that polite hosts always fed their guests.

"Lara is one of mine and Dad's favourite writers on staff, she always approaches things with an open mind", Luna hummed with a nod. She would have to be open minded being employed by Xenophilius, Harriet thought, considering the fascination the Lovegoods held for Nargles and Wrackspurts and the like.

"I think this will finally set the story straight and let people move on to the next sensation".

Luna tilted her head thoughtfully at Harriet's statement, "I never understood why people questioned your decision so forcefully, I always thought being an Auror was wrong for you, what with the Rotfang Conspiracy and all".

Harriet burst out laughing, almost choking on a cracker in the process, "Right! A Combination of dark magic and gum disease to bring down the Ministry from within! That certainly explains why Umbridge's breath was so foul".

Luna smiled, "Oh yes, she did have a rather bad case of Rancorents. They bring out our inner bitterness I'm afraid. Professor Snape was afflicted with them as well I imagine".

Harriet paused mid sip, glancing at the blond witch across from her; Luna's pale gaze stared back.

"I-I suppose," she stammered, uncomfortable with the vaguely knowing look in Luna's eyes.

"Though through all the bitterness and spite he protected us all. It would not be wrong to admire him even just a little. For his bravery and conviction? Don't you think Harry?" Said Luna with mild interest as she played with her own wine glass; a soft musical note hummed as she ran her finger along the edge. Goose flesh broke out along Harriet's exposed arms as she was reminded once again just how perceptive and downright eerie Luna could be.

888

Severus Snape sat before the fire blazing in the small hearth within his living room, two pieces of parchment gripped tightly in his right hand. One, a letter he received three days prior, the second, an article clipping entitled **Harriet Potter: The Girl Who Left**. The article bore no signature, but rather a hastily scribbled, ' _How's this for playing muggle?'_ that marred the newsprint with black ink. Severus read and reread the article and the inscription, exasperation evident in the crease between his eyes, but the hint of a smirk played along his thin lips. Blasted girl.

 _The Rotfang Conspiracy was from_ _The Halfblood Prince_ _, Luna uses this as a reason to convince Harry not to be an Auror._

 _Thanks for reading guys! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Harriet smiled as the last student left for the afternoon. It had been a relatively easy day for the young teacher but that did not diminish her relief at the prospect of relaxing at home for the weekend with **no** marking for once. Harriet hummed tunelessly as she wiped away the notes from her whiteboard, as it would be one less thing for the janitorial staff to take care of, ignoring the slight creak of her classroom door as it swung closed behind her. Jonathan had mentioned he would be stopping by to drop off some sample assignments he had found earlier, she greeted her friend without turning around.

" 'lo Jon, are you as tired as I am? I'm so thankful it's Friday at last!"

"Indeed," came a familiar and deep baritone from directly behind the young witch. Startled, Harriet whirled around. Her hand darted to the wand holster in her boot only to be caught in a firm grip. Severus Snape seemed to tower over her, his sneering face half shrouded by long ink black hair. Harriet struggled against his grip but this seemed to only encourage her ex-professor to push the witch up against the, now clean, whiteboard. Harriet was breathing hard and trembling slightly; she hadn't let herself be caught so off guard since visiting Godric's Hollow during the 'Horcrux Hunt' eight years prior.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed, attempting to wrench her wrist away. Honestly. Attacking her in the middle of the afternoon? What on earth was the man playing at?

"Look at me,"

Harriet cocked her head at the slight pleading tone in his voice. Wary, she acquiesced to meet his eyes, dark like chipped flint. The wizard held her gaze for what seemed like ages before addressing her once more, his other hand surreptitiously enclosing around her hip.

"You have...the most bewitching eyes," Severus whispered softly before leaning further towards the frozen witch and capturing her parted lips in a kiss.

Harriet awoke with a gasp. Where in the seven gates of Hell did that come from? The witch sat up, rubbing the sleep and extremely vivid dream from her eyes. Copper, noticing her master's distress, lept upon the bed. Harriet gathered the pup in her arms, reassuring him that there was no emergency and reassuring herself that it was...what? Just a dream?

Luna's words from the night before echoed in her head, ' _It would not be wrong to admire him...even just a little'._

"Remind me to never mix white wine and advice from Luna before bed ever again," she grumbled to Copper who yipped in sage agreement.

That was all the dream was. Besides, Harriet decided after her fifth year, and the visions that plagued her almost every night, that she would take everything she dreamt about with a grain of salt. Therefore it was nothing for her to dwell on or worry about...right?

888

"No, Wrong! This useless tome wouldn't be fit to feed Silverfish!" Severus spat, throwing the potions book across the lab in his fury. The irritated wizard was finding it extremely difficult to procure Damocles notes on the process he went through to create the Wolfsbane draught. It was nigh impossible due to the paranoid nature of its inventor, but Severus was thorough. While he had found sample lists of ingredients written in the yellowed margins of dusty manuscripts, it was much harder to find the 'trial and error' lab notes. These directions would be the key to Severus' attempts to alter the existing formula. Wolfsbane was an incredibly expensive and painstaking potion to procure and brew; this fact made it impractical for those afflicted with lycanthropy and could not afford it. Whether this financial crisis was due to the inability to obtain employment because of the lycanthropy itself or the stigma surrounding the disease, Severus did not care. If the potions master succeeded in his endeavor, the potion could be mass produced and available to anyone.

' _Like Remus Lupin? He would have been most appreciative-'_

"I'm certainly not doing this for him or his flea-bitten memory," Severus grumbled under his breath, interrupting the 'Dumbledore-like' conscience infesting his brain.

' _Ahh...well I do suppose it would be a nice gesture for those that were...close to him…'_

"It's not for her," the wizard snapped, vanishing the bubbling bottle-green mixture from the cauldron in the corner. Green eyes had haunted his dreams most of the night after receiving the vexing article with its cheeky message; Severus did not need more reminders of the girl in his waking hours or through his annoying inner voice.

' _Still, grand gestures and the like...they make for wonderful apologies. Don't you agree Severus?'_

The potions master snorted loudly, shaking his head.

"About as useful as tits on a bull".

 _Sorry about the wait on this chapter (and the length, it's a bit on the shorter side unfortunately), I'm trying to update every Thursday or Friday but it's getting more and more difficult with work. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes...alright….I'm very pleased to hear that….of course, thank you for letting me know...I shall check in with Alice next week to inquire about her second letter...alright take care Mrs. Masterson ". Harriet set the phone back down on the receiver and rubbed her temples gently; while the witch was glad that her student was taking the letter writing assignment seriously it was still one more thing on her plate to take care of. She was still waiting to hear from Mr. or Mrs. Allders on their son, Christopher's, letter but Harriet had a feeling there would be no phone call. Some parents, she realized a few weeks into her teaching career at C of E, were not as involved in their children's academic careers as she hoped they could be. Though this was, Harriet rationalized, most likely due to a heavy work schedule for both mother and father rather than a lack of interest.

The witch glanced at the clock above the door; fifteen minutes remained of her lunch hour, just enough time to rest her eyes before class started once more. She had been so rattled by the strange dream, which of course happened at 4:00AM, it had been next to impossible to drift back to sleep, leaving Harriet exhausted. So much so that she and Copper had missed their morning walk, much to the dogs distaste. Luckily, it really was Friday and she really did have zero marking to get through that weekend, leaving her plenty of time to walk the impish pup and catch up on her rest. Harriet's glance shifted from the clock to the empty doorway; this time there was no tall and imposing wizard catching her by the wrist and…

Harriet shook her head, a wave of confusion and irritation swept over her as the content of the her dream roared, once again, to the surface. The witch growled in frustration; whatever craziness her brain had cooked up was nothing to dwell on, so why did it feel like such a big deal?

Harriet raised her fingers to her, now slightly tingling, lips as the bell rang to signify the end of her break and sighed.

888

The potions lab in Severus Snape's cramped cellar, which was usually organized and as clean as a damp basement could be, was now completely blanketed in papers. Most of the pages were covered in his standard spidery script, however; others contained diagrams and illustrations with notes attached. Severus had been working on obtaining Damocles notes for the better part of the morning and afternoon, sending out owls all over the countryside to question family members and past contemporaries. Most of the inquiries had been fruitless, some had even written back to tell the ex-Death Eater to 'crawl back to Hell', and the lack of progress had done nothing for his dour mood. Severus stood abruptly, shifting his creaks and cracks from his shoulders; a cup of tea would perhaps be in order to soothe the chill from his extremities, such were the consequences of spending long periods of time underground.

Severus made his way back up the wooden steps and onto the landing, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the natural light that streamed through his window. The cellar door opened to the kitchen, allowing the wizard to access sustenance easily during long brewing sessions in his lab with minimal interruption. The wizard set the kettle on the stove alight and began searching for a bag of earl grey, hell at this point a splash of firewhiskey would suffice.

Severus was so preoccupied with the choice of beverage that the Barred Owl tapping at the solitary kitchen window almost escaped his notice. With a flick of his wand the window opened to allow the bird in; Severus collected the missive with a grunt. Of course this would be just another letter rebuffing his inquisition, the man thought with a sneer as he unfolded the parchment. Instead, neat flourished handwriting in plum coloured ink met his gaze. Maddison Belby, Damocles niece, had responded. Though Marcus hadn't had much contact with his uncle before the man's passing, apparently, his sister Maddison had taken much more of an interest in the subject of potions and as such had been gifted many of Damocles old work books and notes after his death. Severus remembered the girl. She had been proficient in her studies, well suited to the Ravenclaw house, and was always available to help mentor first year students who were not adjusting to life in a boarding school. It was no wonder the little do-gooder jumped at the chance to help his cause.

Severus quickly penned a reply on the same parchment. It wouldn't benefit him to be tardy with a response, especially because a small part of the wizard worried that his former student would change her mind the longer he waited. The wizard watched his owl fly off with a slight smirk, finally some luck had swung his way.

888

Harriet looked up at the sound of knocking, Jonathan waved from the doorway with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Here are those sample assignments I told you about yesterday and a few extra lesson plan ideas. The lessons just kind of popped into my head so go easy on them," he said warmly, the corners of his hazel eyes creased from the smile.

"Cheers, that'll really help me out with my upcoming unit-" the witch trailed off as a yawn escaped her mouth. Finally this day had come to an end, she was utterly knackered at this point and wanted nothing more than to order some take-away and curl up on the couch with the telly.

Jonathan approached her desk and handed her the pages, an eyebrow quirked in amusement, "Long day?"

"No, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, Copper was restless…" she said evasively, attempting a half smile to put her friend at ease. Jonathan nodded sympathetically.

"Well what are you doing right now? Let's grab a bite or even just a cuppa? My treat…"

Harriet was surprised, the two of them had been to lunch and gone on coffee runs many times before...a dinner invitation was new.

"Oh...no I'm just exhausted really, and I wasn't able to take Copper out this morning for a decent walk so I really should get home...rain check maybe?" the witch asked hesitantly. Jonathan's smile faltered slightly, but the man nodded.

"Yes of course, maybe next week when you're feeling a bit better?"

The corner of Harriet's mouth lifted in a smile, she made a mental note to discuss the awkward conversation with Hermione as soon as possible, "I'd like that".

 _Hello everyone, thanks for sticking with me so far! I really appreciate your reviews and would love to hear more from you all. Stay tuned for some best friend interaction in Chapter thirteen!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello all! Sorry for the wait, preparing for the Comic Expo took all of my time last week but hopefully this extra long chapter should make it up to you all :)_

Harriet stepped through the Floo and onto the mantle of The Burrow's fireplace with a bottle of white wine in one hand and a trifle in the other. Saturday night had finally arrived and, with it, the Weasley's celebration of Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire's, sixth birthday. She had been commissioned by Molly to bring the adult dessert, seeing as Fleur had offered to bring the birthday cake, and it was a task Harriet had not taken lightly. The five layer English Trifle had taken most of the afternoon to put together, not that Harriet minded. The witch was grateful for the distraction from her awkward interaction with Jonathan, at least until she had talked it through and sought the advice of Hermione. Now all she had to do was snag a second alone with the witch, though this was easier said than done with the Weasley brood.

"Harriet? Come on through dear, we're in the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried along with the sound of plates and silverware clinking together; the young witch had made sure to arrive early enough to help with setting up the traditional tent and long table on the lawn. The witch smiled at the sudden burst of nostalgia, a Weasley gathering was exactly what she needed.

888

Severus shuffled his latest pile of notes into an organized stack while catching a glance at the clock on the wall of his kitchen. The wizard had **finally** managed a minor breakthrough in his research that afternoon, Maddison Belby had sent Damocles notes along after their brief correspondence and based on these notes, the Potion Master had drafted a list of potential ingredients for his altered formula. However, it was only half past six and two of the flowering components, Evening Primrose and Moonflower, could only be harvested at night. Severus rose to pour himself a mug of coffee; it had been a long day and the night looked to be even longer at this point.

Though perhaps the crisp evening air would do him some good.

888

Dinner had been an energetic affair filled with singing, cheering, and children's laughter. Victoire alongside her cousins, Fred and Molly Weasley, chased each other about the yard armed with a multitude of, harmless, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. Though Fleur had scowled at the appearance of the trick candy and toys amidst the other birthday gifts, she had calmed down the moment George had inexplicably turned into a rather large and surprised Canary. Harriet smirked at George's son, Fred, whose eyes had lit up at the sudden transformation. The witch caught the surreptitious high five he exchanged with Percy's daughter, Molly, who was just as mischievous, to the despair of her parents, as her cousin.

Harriet began to busy herself with gathering empty plates and silverware only to be interrupted as Mrs. Weasley cleared the table with a wave of her wand and knowing air, sending the dirty dishes back into the kitchen. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her friend's insistence at helping with something, though this **was** a habit of the witch, she wasn't normally so unrelenting. Harriet had grown accustomed to being, essentially, adopted into the Weasley family but as the clan grew and more grandchildren came into the world the witch began to struggle with her place in it. The young teacher had taken up the mantle of 'helper' to, as she saw it, allow the Weasleys to celebrate amongst themselves while she faded into the background; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley or Hermione. The bushy haired witch, nudged her husband and motioned for him to take Rose from her knee; it was time for some investigating.

8

Hermione found the brunette in the kitchen, clearing up the leftover food.

"Harriet...come back to the party," the witch turned slightly in response to her friend and set down the plate full of carved ham.

"I'm just clearing up a few things, since Molly wouldn't let me take care of the dishes-"

"She just wants you to relax with the family. Sit back, enjoy a glass of wine...destress from whatever seems to be bothering you…," Hermione trailed off, letting her last statement hang in the air for Harriet to absorb. It wouldn't do to push the witch into discussing her problems, but perhaps it would be necessary.

Harriet sighed and nodded slightly, "I know...actually I'm glad I have you alone for a moment, there is something I wanted to talk to you about...and, to tell you the truth, I was hoping you'd follow me in here," the witch finished with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned back, **of course** she had been trying to grab her attention, well that was one mystery solved. Harriet motioned for her friend to follow her into the sitting room, but not before collecting two wine glasses, both topped up from the bottle of white wine Harriet had brought with her that afternoon.

8

"It was just...very sudden, I had no idea what to say for a moment…," Harriet murmured with a sigh, sweeping the raven locks away from her eyes, "I still don't really know what to say".

Hermione stared pensively at the carpet before them, "Perhaps you need to ask yourself if Jonathan is someone you could consider as more than a friend...could there be an attraction there? Or romantic feelings?"

Harriet nodded unsmiling, she had never considered his feelings towards her let alone what she felt about the man. This had bothered her substantially; her obliviousness had put her into an uncomfortable situation that could potentially destroy the one friendship she possessed that lay outside of the wizarding world, it something she did not want to lose.

"He is handsome and he always makes me laugh...but there's something missing…".

Though unsaid, Harriet knew exactly what it was. Jonathan was just not someone who had ever raised her ire. In the entirety of their working relationship they had never once argued or even disagreed on a single subject. Passion was what she wanted. Someone who could keep Harriet on her toes; she wanted what Ron and Hermione had found in each other.

"There's something else," the brunette whispered suddenly, keeping her eyes on her knobby knees, "I had a dream...a very unsettling dream".

Hermione shuffled closer, curious and keen to understand what was rattling her friend to such a degree.

"I was in my classroom waiting for Jon to drop off some papers and suddenly...this-this man had entered the room. He kissed me, Sn- um...this man who has never really been nice to me. He is the complete opposite of Jonathan in every way come to think of it...except maybe in intelligence...". Harriet trailed off suddenly as shock overtook her. It couldn't be right, her dream had meant nothing.

There was no way that Snape was the person she...

"Oh Harry…"

Harriet kept her emerald eyes focused on the floor as her ears and cheeks flamed in embarrassment, she refused to meet the warm brown eyes that would be filled with understanding. Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in, what she hoped was, a comforting gesture. While the bushy haired witch had some inkling into her friends feelings for some time, it was still a little surprising to finally hear aloud.

"I should go," Harriet said suddenly, shaking her head as if to dislodge the racing thoughts from her brain. The overwhelming need to be home and underneath every blanket she could find to hide herself from the world was so strong the witch almost upended the wine glass Hermione had been balancing on the couch cushion.

"Wait, Harriet! Don't rush off, this is nothing to be ashamed of, I thought you wanted to-"

But with a 'pop', Hermione found herself speaking to an empty room.

888

Severus Snape scanned the empty field once more before consulting the crude diagram of the Moonflower plant. Muttering a Lumos charm, a distinctive white bloom with slightly pin-wheeled edges came back into crisp view on the parchment he carried. The Potions Master had left his home an hour prior to begin his search for the plants, and while it had been easy to find the first specimen, the Moonflower was exceedingly difficult to spot.

A 'pop' farther up the road captured his attention. Severus instinctively griped his wand tighter; the sound could have been anything realistically, a car backfiring in town perhaps, but he was not taking chances and knew exactly what sound an apparating wizard made. Severus crouched slightly as the sound of footsteps edging closer and closer announced the presence of-

"Of course. Trust a Potter to interrupt an important evening of research and specimen gathering with her presence," Severus hissed with a sneer as he straightened to his full height. The girl stopped in her tracks, a mixture of fright and surprise etched on her young features before it was schooled into a grimace.

"Just what I need right now" she muttered under her breath.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he scoffed, "In the habit of taking midnight strolls are you Potter?" His jeer was met with a stony silence as the visibly irritated witch huffed and attempted to walk away. "Have you been drinking?" the wizard continued, "or have you always been this abysmal at finding the appropriate apparation spot?"

"What's it to you?" she called out with a frustrated growl, turning her head slightly as she continued forward in the direction of Mill Green Cottage. This man was the last person she wanted to have an extended conversation with, especially considering what she had discovered about herself and her traitorous emotions. Already she had been so out of sorts that her apparation trajectory had been thrown off by a good five hundred metres.

"I am unconcerned about the welfare of an intoxicated woman stumbling around all night in the dark. However, if you insist on letting whatever ghastly incident fate has in store befall you, I must also insist that you keep the noise to a minimum as I require absolute concentration for my task ahead".

At this Harriet did stop. Was there a small hint of concern beneath the riddled rhetoric the man was espousing? The witch mentally shook herself, of course not, though it did give her pause.

"I'm not drunk," she muttered petulantly. Severus continued to scan the parchment and the field, feigning ignorance to her statement. Harriet sighed, turning fully around to face the man with cautious curiosity.

"What sort of specimens are you gathering?" She asked softly after a moment's hesitation; the question fell on deaf ears. Harriet rolled her eyes in exasperation, and began to turn around.

"I am looking for Moonflower...thus far I am finding it difficult to locate".

"Would you like some help?"

Severus raised his head and regarded her, his expression shuttered, black eyes glittering in the low light. Gooseflesh riddled the witches bare arms as memories of failed Occlumency lessons ripped through her; she felt just as exposed now as she felt all those years before.

"Very well".

 _Woah! Stay tuned for some more Severus/Harriet interaction. Seems like we're finally getting somewhere with these crazy kids!_

 _As always please review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Harriet scanned the grass below her with a grimace; the Moonflower diagram had been briefly given to her along with an explanation of how to carefully harvest the plant, severing the stem with a silver blade, before the parchment had been snatched away from her offending fingers. The task was a perfect mixture of tedious and frustrating. Snape had instructed the witch not to use her wand in aid of her search as the artificial light would, of course, render the flower useless or hadn't she received an O.W.L. in Herbology? Harriet would have pointed out that her ex-professor had used the Lumos charm to illuminate the parchment but the wizard had already stalked away upon taking the diagram.

The pair had been wandering about the field for nearly twenty minutes before the young witch found the silence unbearable. Were they really not going to speak at all? Why had she even offered to help if not to talk to the subject of her apparent affections? Harriet began to pluck up the courage to voice a question when-

"Speak your mind Potter. It is very obvious that you wish to say something,"

Harriet bristled, sometimes she forgot the man had been a spy for nearly two decades.

"I um...what are you using these samples for?" An innocuous safe question, she thought to herself, that would hopefully get the conversation flowing. Snape was silent for a moment, Harriet thought about repeating her question when the wizard finally answered.

"It is none of your concern. You are simply here to help me locate the specimen, then we shall part ways," Snape drawled; though his voice sounded unconcerned, the line of the wizards shoulders had shifted into a tense line.

Harriet rolled her eyes, so much for that line of thinking. With a sigh the witch turned her attention back to the ground. A spot of white flickered in her peripheral vision. The witch shuffled farther away from the area she had been previously searching, squinting slightly to see better in the low light, she could have sworn she had seen-

"Oh, I think I found a cluster, over here professor!" Harriet called over her shoulder as she bent down over the group of white, pin-wheeled, flowers. The witch smiled as she reached to grasp a handful of the delicate plants only to be interrupted by a long fingered hand on her arm. The grip, though not painful, did startle her.

"What are you-"

"Cease your grumbling. If you had plucked these from the ground rather than using the the blade I gave you it would have rendered the samples useless," Snape hissed, irritation painted on his sallow face. Harriet's own face burned with embarrassment. She had heard the instruction and had understood it's importance but the excitement of finding the Moonflower had overtaken everything else.

"I'm sorry…," she said quietly, refusing to meet the man's gaze. Though the witch longed to stand and defend her actions with righteous indignation, if she wanted to get anywhere, arguing would not help. This was the longest she had been in the man's presence without trading hurtful or vicious barbs in years, she was not about to give up just yet. Harriet's thought process, however, was apparently lost on the wizard.

"What the devil has gotten into you Potter?" Severus barked, frustrated by his confusion at the witches complacent attitude. Where had the fiery wench that had balked at his accusations of drinking disappeared to and, more importantly, why did it bother him so?

Harriet frowned, "I'm not sure what you are referring-"

"Don't give me any of that shite. Where is your famous Potter arrogance and pride? Who is this beaten down sod that won't met my gaze?" Severus snapped, slightly mortified that the words had come tumbling out before he could contain himself. "Perhaps you **have** changed, you've certainly turned craven in your attempts to embrace a muggle lifestyle. Imagine what your dear father would say-"

"Shut the hell up!" Harriet shrieked, leaping to her feet. Fine, Snape wanted her to speak her mind? She could do that.

"You-you buggering arsehole, I have been trying, FOR AGES, to be civil and engage you in a conversation that would end in **anything** other than yelling or trading insults and really...I just can't take this anymore. You are absolutely impossible! You refuse to speak with me like an adult and you continue to throw my father's actions back in my face. I get it, really I do, he was an absolute goblin at Hogwarts but **newsflash** I am my own person..."

Harriet paused to catch her breath and gauge the look on her ex-professor's face. Even in the low light she could see the slight surprise in the arch of his eye brows. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest, but this was the most alive she had felt in ages. There was the passion she had been hoping for; though it was at the cost of civility, for a moment, she didn't care. They had plenty of time to work their way up to a polite conversation, if she didn't speak her mind now she never would. Harriet cleared her throat to continue.

"When you dismissed me eight years ago...a lot of things were left unsaid and I...I have just been trying to set things right. That is why I have been trying to so hard and you're not making it easy," Harriet finished in a whisper.

The witch continued to meet Severus' gaze; the girl had always been stubborn, he thought passively.

"Perhaps...as I have gathered enough plants to begin trial testing for my research...we could discuss my, as you so eloquently put it, 'buggering arsehole' tendencies over tea? If your previous offer still stands Miss Potter?"

Harriet blanched, this was an outcome that she had not expected. A nervous fluttering filled her stomach picturing the man she admired sitting in her kitchen. Though, the last time Snape had been in her home it had been a complete disaster and she didn't quite trust that it wouldn't happen again.

"...Okay, well... Mill Green is this way if you don't mind a short walk?" She said hesitantly, turning towards the path she had been following earlier in the evening.

Severus nodded, gesturing for the young witch to lead the way.

 _Thank you all very much for sticking with me so far! I feel like the pacing for this chapter was slightly off :( I apologize for that but these characters are in desperate need of resolution of sorts! Next chapter will be better, I promise!_

 _I'd like to thank_ _ **Skendo**_ _,_ _ **gr8rockstarrox**_ _,_ _ **DarkSouls246**_ _,_ _ **serenityselena**_ _, and_ _ **geetac**_ _for the wonderful and helpful reviews! I promise to go back and edit the formatting/grammar of this story once it has been completed._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello Everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me and my absence. My computer hard drive was completely fried and it took a few weeks to get everything up and running again. So without further adieu: Chapter Fifteen!_

"Well here we are...home, sweet home," Harriet mumbled awkwardly upon reaching her front door. The witch pulled a key from her jean pocket, cursing under her breath at the realization that her shoulder bag still lay in the front entryway at the Burrow. Her hasty departure had most likely caused a small panic and, like the bag, would need to be dealt with sooner or later.

"A lock and key? What pitiful security measures. Have you learned nothing from the war Potter?" Severus sneered in a critical voice, surveying her front door as though it had personally wronged him.

Harriet rolled her eyes, silently questioning herself as to why she invited this man into her home once again,"The key keeps up appearances out here; I'm not an idiot, there are also several wards in place that are attuned to my magical signature and...not many people actually know where I live".

The man raised an eyebrow, "Am I _supposed_ to be humbled by this knowledge?"

"Do you _suppose_ being an arse will get you tea any faster?" Harriet growled testily.

Severus pursed his lips but said nothing, allowing the girl to beckon him into the foyer. She paused to slip off her black ballet flats and gestured for Severus to remove his own footwear, quelling the mounting annoyance on the wizard's face with a look she had picked up from Molly Weasley.

Severus once again found himself in Harriet Potter's sitting room, though this time he was without his armour of scathing insults and passive disposition, and he found the situation decidedly unsettling.

"Make yourself comfortable," the witch said suddenly, interrupting his rumination, "I need to quickly let my dog outside and I'll set up some tea for us".

Severus nodded and turned around to survey the room. The photo shrine to Potter's friends and family still remained, though upon further inspection there were fewer photos of his school-day tormentors than he had previously thought. Many photos featured Granger and Weasley holding a small babe in their arms. Another Weasley generation, Severus thought with a smirk, Hogwarts would never be rid of the ginger menaces.

One small photo stood out from the rest, catching the wizard's eye. Potter stood beside a man with sandy blond hair, both were dressed for winter weather and wore matching grins, noses pink from the cold. The pair stood outside a stone building; a sign reading 'Bampton C' ran along the right-hand corner of the photo only to be cut off. It was the only picture that did not move.

' _It is good to see her make new friends after such hardships during the war, she appears happy does she not?'_

Severus scowled and turned away from the wall, ignoring the slight tightness blossoming in his chest. Potter and all her precious... _friends._..the sentimental little fool.

The wizard moved towards the nearest bookshelf, hoping to silently criticize the witches collection. Many titles appeared to be children's books, though there were a spattering of fantasy novels scattered throughout. Severus smirked, at least the girl was reading at a level appropriate for her, he thought cruelly, picking up the nearest children's paperback. He flipped through the book, surprised to find annotations in green ink and neon pieces of paper stuck to the pages with notes for….teaching? Severus closed the book and reached for another, baffled by the development. Potter couldn't possibly be a teacher, she had never been a studious child in his experience, the chit was always too busy with Quidditch or sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Severus scrutinized the room; an open day planner lay on the small angular coffee table, though upon further inspection, the pages contained names and a collection of numbers laid out in a grid system, it was a grading book, he realized in astonishment.

"Alrighty," a small voice said from the kitchen hallway, interrupting his investigation, "I'm just going to put him upstairs and I'll be right down," Harriet gestured to the black ball of fur in her arms as she levitated the tea tray over the the coffee table.

"If the...beast behaves himself I see no reason as to why he cannot remain," he grumbled, his tone full of warning. Severus had felt slightly wary of dogs ever since his narrow escape from Lupin in his werewolf form, but Potter's mongrel was small and not nearly as threatening. Harriet beamed in response and sat on the adjacent wingback chair by the coffee table. The dog eyed Severus intently with his soft brown eyes but made no move to jump from his master's lap.

The witch and wizard were silent for a moment before Harriet reached to fill each cup with her favourite Earl Grey. She cleared her throat and handed the wizard the second cup, colouring slightly as their fingers brushed.

"So I um...I just wanted to, um...oh bollocks, I'll just say it. Thank you…," Harriet mumbled into her teacup as heat began to creep into her ears in embarrassment, sometimes she hated how ineloquent her nerves made her.

"I do not need, nor do I deserve, your thanks Miss Potter-"

"You do, you need to hear this-I need you to hear this," Harriet said softly, looking up from her tea in determination. "I have been wanting to thank you for eight years….just let me do it properly".

Severus nodded mutely, averting his gaze from the green orbs that stared at him.

"You are the reason we made it as far as we did during our year on the run. Without the sword or your memories I wouldn't...I wouldn't have known what to do…"

Severus scoffed, "Dumbledore would have had provisions in place to ensure your acquisition of the sword, he would have also ensured that you...understood your true fate as it were. I was merely a messenger," the man paused, his sneer slowly receding, "Your thanks are...unnecessary".

The girl was silent for a moment, processing his statement. She had seen the memories. She had died and come back. Surely she must have know of Dumbledore's tendency towards backstage machinations.

Harriet wracked her brain, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound so artless. She had had eight years to consider what she would say to the man but now that she had her chance, it felt as though her thoughts were swimming through custard. The witch steeled herself and sought to catch the Potion Master's eye once more.

"If you won't accept my thanks, at least accept an apology...for leaving you there in the shrieking shack…," Harriet trailed off, rendered mute by the suddenly unreadable expression on the man's palid face.

"I will not accept your apology, it is as superfluous as your continued thanks. Regardless, you said as much during my recovery and your attack on the hospital wing, the ill-advised and unwelcome I remind you, attempt at atonement. I find it curious Miss Potter, what your motives are for your continued efforts?" Severus asked in a silky tone, one that filled Harriet with warning and dread.

What on earth could she say to that? Certainly not, 'I seem to be developing feelings for you,' or, 'I had the most interesting dream about you the other day'. Besides it was also dangerous to think such things around a practiced Legilimens Harriet immediately averted her gaze from the sneering man.

"I wanted to get to know you better...I thought we could be friends perha-"

"You must understand my confusion," Severus interjected over the girls mumbled protestations, irritation simmering under the surface once more, "I have never given any indication that I am anything but a solitary man Miss Potter, nor am I a nice one. I haven't had a need of _friends_ for many years now, and I certainly have little need for an ex-student bumbling about in my affairs". Severus stood now, his cup of tea abandoned on the coffee table. The dog, while still sitting on the witches lap, was tensed and on guard, ready to defend his master at a moment's notice. The suggestion of friendship had prickled the already uncomfortable tightening in his chest; Potter had many _friends_ , what on earth did she need him for.

"You were friends with my mother..." Harriet choked out, finding it increasingly harder and harder to salvage the conversation, realising her mistake too late. The wizard's face had shuttered, becoming impassive and cold.

"You are not your mother," Severus said softly.

For Harriet the next thirty seconds seemed to slow down as she realized what was about to happen. Severus had taken a slight step back, away from both the couch and the coffee table. The wizard was running away from the conversation as he had when they had first run into each other all those weeks ago but this time she couldn't let that happen. Aside from wanting to finish what she had started, the extensive wards she had placed around Mill Green Cottage would not let individuals apparate or disapparate from her home. Harriet stuck out her hand to warn her ex-professor, grasping the man's sleeve, only to be caught along in the wordless spell, much to the surprise and horror of both Severus and Harriet.

Pain lacerated through her arm from hand to elbow as the witch experienced the tell-tale squeezing and wrenching feeling. The witch could just make out the faint sounds of hysterical barking over the rushing of air around her as darkness crept over Harriet's vision and unconsciousness took her.


	16. Chapter 16

Inhale.

She couldn't see. Her vision was blurred, the space above her appeared fuzzy without the fine lines and details, her glasses were definitely missing. Thick breaths rasped in her ears, watery and troubling, she couldn't seem to turn her head to asses the damage. Wait...damage? What-

Exhale.

Right...something had happened...had she been running away from something? Her arm felt heavy and warm as though flames had licked their way over the flesh and into the bones, cracking the marrow. Harriet's pulse began to beat a fast and unsteady rhythm in her ears, she _was_ home wasn't she?

Inhale.

No…, she must have been at home because Snape had been there. He had been running away, but why-what had she done? Harriet's tongue was thick and heavy in her mouth, her attempts to call out were weak and inarticulate.

Exhale.

He had tried to leave...what had he been doing in her house again? Her brain struggled to sort through her memories of the evening but a thick fog had settled over her mind. She didn't want him to leave, Harriet thought blearily, I don't want to be alone again...

Inhale.

Exhale.

Unfocused green eyes closed once more; Harriet plummeted into unconsciousness.

888

Severus Snape let loose a string of curses he hadn't heard himself say since he caught a group of Hufflepuffs drinking Firewhiskey in the great hall. He generally prided himself on his ability to remain calm and level headed in the most stressful of situations; however, standing in the middle of Harriet Potter's living room with a screeching animal and an unconscious woman was enough to test the theory.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Severus snarled at the yowling mutt, dowsing the room in an uneasy silence. With a deep breath, inhaled through his nose, the ex-professor moved towards the fallen witch, his keen mind running a mile a minute to catalogue the surroundings. Potter's wards had prevented his departure from the house, leaving his body jarred from the onslaught of magical compression but otherwise unharmed.

Potter however…

Severus's face contorted into a grimace at the sight of her mangled limb. Blood was sluggishly pooling onto her floor, not a dangerous amount - yet, he had to act fast.

A song like incantation flew from his lips, his voice thin and reedy from anxious and hurried breaths, "Vulnera…sanentur….vulnera…sanentur". Severus shook the image of blond hair and bloodied tiles from his mind as he repeated the spell again and again, his wand slowly moved over each gash as they gradually closed.

He needed to focus; His right hand trembled slightly, it had been eight years...

"Accio dishtowel," the wizard hissed as the final wound knit itself back together, leaving spidery silver lines in their wake. The stiff line of Sever's shoulders fell at the sudden appearance of an old, but clean, cornflower blue cloth. He set to work wrapping the towel loosely around the newly healed, far too thin for his liking, arm.

Severus released a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Safe.

The older man sat back on his heels before bracing his hand on the coffee table for leverage; twin pops of cartilage in his knees protested the sudden move to stand.

Severus swayed slightly as the adrenaline finally left him, cold and shivering.

Eight years.

It had been eight, goddamn years without having to deal with such sudden violent spell injuries.

Eight years without having to think about the second mesmerizing pair of green eyes he had been forced to see day after day at that wretched school.

Eight years without having to consider...

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," Severus slurred as he pressed his fingers into his eyes; exhaustion slowly settled into his drooping posture.

He shook his head, tossing the fatigue from his brow, and studied the unconscious woman stretched out before him. Potter looked so small, less somehow, even more so now than in her younger years in the Infirmary.

Severus reached down and slipped one arm beneath the witches knees and another under her shoulders before making his way back to the couch. Perhaps her bedroom would be a more appropriate place, he thought before a sharp shuddering spike of unease settled in his stomach.

"No. Perhaps _not_ appropriate," he murmured as a vision of Aurors beating down his door to strangle the man responsible for _any_ sort of impropriety towards the Chosen One swam past his mind's eye. He could hear the expletive laden accusations now.

' _Tut tut Severus, your intentions and actions are much more noble than that,'_ Dumbledore's voice echoed in his head, ' _I do not doubt that Harriet will be very grateful for your intervention...regardless of where you put her'._

Severus practically snarled and settled for the couch, gently laying Harriet across the soft material.

He glanced down at the witch, unable to stop his hand from tucking an errant strand of thick black hair behind the shell of her ear. She twitched slightly but remained asleep; Severus took comfort in the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"A fine mess indeed," the wizard whispered as he collapsed on the floor beside the couch, curling and uncurling a tingling hand.

 **888**

 _Oh my goodness everyone, I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter! Real life got in the way for the first bit and then I kind of lost my mojo for this story. I started writing another piece (Unexpected Revelations for the Marvel universe with a Fem!Tony Stark if anyone is interested) to develop my writing more and experiment with some different characters._

 _And I know this is not my longest chapter but I really just wanted to give you guys an update! Please forgive me! (Also I wanted Snape to stop pussyfooting around and start thinking about how he feels about Harriet, so now we are getting somewhere!)_

 _So I am in school again so this might be the only update again for awhile (till midterms and papers calm down) but please have faith in me!_

 _Cheers, 88problems_


End file.
